Un clavel con motivos
by missyumikov
Summary: Una cita frustrada con Cho y un encuentro con un misterioso personaje, le abrirán los ojos a Harry Potter en su búsqueda por el amor verdadero. Un mediador es todo lo que le hacía falta para enterarse de que Hermione no es sólo su amiga. ¡One shot! ¡RRs!


**Nuevo fic, nueva aparición. Algo más… yo xD jaja.**

**Como habitualmente digo, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber con un siempre bienvenido review.**

**Quiero que sepan que ****TODOS**** los comentarios son importantes, ya sean de una línea. Es grato saber que lo que uno escribe no es en balde.**

_**Nota:**__** esto va especialmente dedicado a Karla Sofía (xD, mejor conocida en el LPdF como: chofisrad), mujer eres una gran persona, ASOMBROSA en todos los sentidos. Una chica de bondadoso corazón y alegre alma, ojalá que te guste. ¡¡Te lo debía eh!!**_

**Disclaimer:**** todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

"**Un clavel con motivos"**

La tarde acaecía con terrible rapidez. Regresaba después de una infructuosa salida a Hogsmeade. Caminaba despacio, sin ganas, casi arrastrando su penosa existencia. Pateaba cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su caminar, aunque no tenía mucho éxito en su desquite, puesto que la blanda nieve amortiguaba el golpe.

Era el 14 de Febrero y no podía sentirse peor. El frío tremulante hacía que sus manos se refugiaran en sus bolsillos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el imperioso clima, sus labios resecos y su falta de alegría llevaron a Harry Potter hacia el pequeño paseo que estaba entre Hogsmeade y la casa de los gritos.

Subió una pequeña ladera y se sentó en un tronco. Recordó como en tercero había logrado fastidiar a Draco y sus gorilas, sonrió suavemente al pensar en el asustado rostro de Ron y la sorpresiva cara de Hermione. Clavó sus esmeraldas en la antigua edificación mientras un viento revolvía sus cabellos. Aspiró su nariz y se subió las gafas que amenazaban con deslizarse.

Su mente voló sin intención alguna hasta la _cita_ que había tenido con Cho. Las escenas se recapitularon en su cabeza como si fuesen un filme cinematográfico: cuando cruzaban los terrenos de Hogwarts hablando sobre Quidditch… el encuentro con Pansy y sus compinches… al entrar en el Salón de Madame Pudipié… los querubines que echaban confeti cada dos minutos… la lluvia que golpeaba con fiereza los cristales… su nerviosismo por tomarle la mano… cuando Cho rompió a llorar al recordarse de Cedric… su berrinche y huida, dejándolo solo frente a desconocidos.

Después de ese pequeño escándalo, salió con un humor de perros y sin ganas de toparse con nadie. No quiso dar vueltas por el pueblo así que decidió pasearse por sus alrededores durante unos minutos antes de encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas con Hermione, como habían acordado previamente.

Cuando iba llegando hasta el punto de reunión, un hombre rasando los sesenta se topó, cortándole el paso. Harry se fijó en él: traía varias capas de ropa vieja, la cara sucia, olor a colonia barata pero sus dientes estaban extrañamente enteros y limpios. El muchacho frunció el ceño gravemente. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, el longevo se le adelantó.

-¡Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí!- pronunció con rara emoción como si acabara de conocer a su nieto. Le sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba la mochila que cargaba a la espalda. El chico se asió de su varita por debajo de la chaqueta.-No te preocupes, no se me ocurriría hacerle daño a Harry Potter- dijo, y por momentos el niño-que-vivió creyó que le había leído el pensamiento. _"No seas tonto, Harry. Sólo es un anciano."_ El hombre abrió su bolsa y al joven le llegó una embriagante esencia a flores; en efecto, segundos después, un ramo de variadas flores estaba a su vista.

-¿Qué es eso?- la pregunta fue inevitable y luego estúpida, pero el viejo no le tomó importancia.

-Pues, ¿no es obvio? ¡Flores!

Al instante, Harry adivinó lo que tramaba.

-Oh no, no gracias. No quiero nada- sentenció el muchacho, quien después de negar con las manos, se hizo a un lado para seguir caminando. Pero el anciano le puso una débil mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

-¡Es San Valentín, hijo!- le recordó a su pesar y Harry no pudo sentir más que un balde de agua fría. Los ojos del viejo se clavaron en los de él como si tratara de descubrir qué era lo que le sucedía, Harry sólo pudo echarle una despectiva mirada a la bolsa, admirando su contenido.

Cansado de todo lo que le había pasado en el corto día, decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Ya sabía yo que no te resistirías- exclamó con un dedo triunfal y Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado. El hombre se inclinó, sacando a la luz el grupo de flores.- Traigo un numeroso grupo, muchacho: gardenias rojo sangre, begonias olivas, peonias celestes, dalias naranjas, azaleas azules, margaritas violetas, claveles rojos, caléndulas rosadas, rosas de varios colores, azucenas amarillas,…

Harry alzó una mano, instándolo a parar. Miró su reloj de pulsera, todavía le faltaba un poco menos de media hora. Suspiró.

-¿Qué me recomienda?

-¿Cómo es tu princesa?

El chico se quedó un rato en silencio y luego arrugó las cejas. ¿Acaso ese hombre creía que él le iba a confesar su chica ideal?

-Deme un clavel- soltó de repente y para su sorpresa, el hombre sonrió.

-Un corazón que suspira- susurró el anciano con la mirada perdida en los ojos del muchacho. Harry no entendió qué diablos había querido decir. El viejo le dio un clavel rojo y cuando el joven se disponía a sacar su monedero, nuevamente se adelantó.-No hace falta pagar; yo sólo soy un mensajero, un intermediario. La mejor forma de pagarme es dándole esa rosa- señaló con su huesudo dedo el clavel- a la chica que sana tu corazón y lo hace latir a mil por hora- terminó con una sonrisa jovial, dándole palmaditas en donde se suponía que debía de estar el corazón del Gryffindor.

El chico no supo qué responder… o qué pensar. El viejo le sonrió una vez más y al ver que el joven mago no decía nada, siguió su camino por otra calle. Harry le siguió con la vista, estaba más que confundido; bajó sus ojos hasta el hermoso clavel y cuando levantó la mirada, la silueta del anciano ya no estaba.

Después de encontrarse con su amiga en Las Tres Escobas y de llevarse una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Luna y Rita Skeeter, la irritante ex reportera de _El Profeta_, y de llevar a cabo una insospechada entrevista; decidió que era muy temprano para regresar al castillo. No tenía ganas de toparse con Cho ni con Ron, que seguramente lo ahogaría con preguntas que no lo atañen.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo hasta rozar el delgado tallo del clavel. Sacó su mano sin prisa. Trató de encontrarle un sentido lógico a lo que el vendedor de flores le había dicho. _"La mejor forma de pagarme es dándole esa rosa a la chica que sana tu corazón y lo hace latir a mil por hora"_ puso su cerebro a maquinar a la posible candidata. Luego de ver la mayoría de los puntos de vista y convencerse mentalmente en que estaba en lo correcto, con congoja descartó a Cho. Pensó en otras potenciales aspirantes pero no le entraba en la mente ningún nombre. Porque, siendo sinceros, él nunca tuvo alguna relación amistosa con otra chica que no fuese Ginny y Hermione.

Quizá su chica ideal no había llegado a su vida todavía. _"O quizás no te has dado cuenta que la tienes en frente de tus narices"_ le regañó una vocecita. Así pues, se enfocó en la pelirroja y al poco rato, deliberó que con ella tampoco tenía un gran lazo. Con el tiempo le había tomado cariño, era cierto, porque era como su hermana. La había salvado en segundo año del diario de Voldemort, pero Ginny no había formado gran parte de su vida como Hermione. No pasaba mayor tiempo con la menor de los Weasley's ni mucho menos estaban en las mismas clases. Si acaso la alcanzaba a ver entre comidas o durante los recesos, pero de ahí a que tuviesen un estrecho vínculo… No.

La única con la que sí mantenía una estrecha y fuerte conexión era con su mejor amiga, Hermione. Ella junto con Ron, claro, habían estado con él en todos los sucesos importantes. Era ella la que siempre se preocupaba en que hicieran sus deberes, comieran lo suficiente y estuviese al tanto de cualquier necesidad. Era ella la que lo apoyaba cuando todo el mundo desconfiaba, incluso Ron. Era Hermione quien le escribía con frecuencia todos los veranos y la que lo visitaba cuando pasaba por un mal momento o estaba enfermo. Era su mejor y verdadera amiga a la que le pedía consejos y podían quedarse hablando hasta tarde, sin cansarse del uno o del otro. Era ella quien muchas veces lo defendía y lograba hacerlo salir de aprietos. Era Hermione quien le sonreía genuinamente y lo cuidaba.

Dejó de cavilar. Un suspiro brotó inconscientemente de su boca. _"Un corazón que suspira"_ había dicho el anciano. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Alzó la cabeza con el semblante firme, se incorporó con una sola cosa en mente y echó a caminar ladera abajo sin dejar de sostener el tallo del clavel que estaba dentro de su bolsillo. Llegó a una encrucijada y cuando iba a tomar a la izquierda por el sendero que conducía a Hogwarts, divisó una abundante cabellera castaña que avanzaba despacio por la trocha contraria. Tomó a la derecha y vio que la chica, quien también vestía ropa de invierno y un lindo gorro, parecía estar absorta en un pequeño pergamino en el cual estaba anotando algo.

Hermione, al sentir pasos, levantó la vista y al reconocer que sólo era su amigo quien se acercaba, le dijo:

-¡Harry! Pensé que ya estabas en el colegio, con el frío que hace podrías resfriarte. Acabo de dejar a las afueras a Skeeter, le puse un hechizo a su frasco para que no pueda alejarse a más de cinco metros de éste, por si intentara escapar, con lo vivaracha que es…; Luna se fue hace tiempo, dijo que iba a alimentar a los gubbly-troompy o algo a-- pero la castaña no pudo seguir hablando. El repentino contacto de los labios del chico silenció cualquier palabra. Hermione tardó en reaccionar y cuando súbitamente abrió los párpados; se encontró con el rostro del buscador: sus párpados estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos en su cara y sus labios besándola sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, soltó sin querer la pluma y el pergamino que traía en sus manos y las colocó torpemente sobre los antebrazos del muchacho. Harry siguió besándola con ansias como si quisiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Besó con ternura el labio inferior de Hermione y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido. Este gesto no pasó inadvertido para el pelinegro quien se limitó a seguir con su juego de besos lentamente, pero esta vez con sus manos reposando en la delicada cintura de la chica.

Siguió por un tiempo ya que la castaña se dejaba guiar por la habilidad de su amigo. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry se detuvo, apartando sólo por centímetros sus labios de los de Hermione. Todavía sostenía sus mejillas que ahora ardían terriblemente y la castaña mantenía los párpados cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, como si anhelara que el chico siguiera sin parar. Pero él, al tenerla así, se abstuvo a susurrarle con un dejo de alegría en la voz:

-Pero qué rápido hablas- en este punto, la muchacha entornaba sus ojos cafés en los esmeraldas de él, casi intentando descifrar lo que quería decir. Y lo que acababa de suceder.

Se separaron pausadamente, Harry sin apartar su verde e inquisitiva mirada de Hermione y ella con su cerebro adormecido. Después de un rato, Hermione habló, digna de una Gryffindor:

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y deseo.

Harry se tomó su tiempo en responder. No era muy bueno con las palabras así que decidió ser franco con la muchacha, algo en lo que Hermione siempre le fue fiel.

Decidido y regalándole una mirada a la Gryffindor, deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó con cuidado el clavel rojo que contrastaba de forma enigmática con el blanco panorama.

Hermione, por su parte, ahogó un gritito de emoción al ver la bella flor. Pasó varias veces su mirada café desde las verdes esmeraldas de Harry hasta el clavel, una y otra vez, atónita. Se quedó sin habla y paralizada; Harry, después de pensar un poco en lo que iba a decir, decidió proseguir.

-Perdona si te ofendí con lo del beso- las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un lindo tono escarlata.-Puede que mi cabeza todavía esté un poco confusa… pero estoy seguro que mi corazón no- hizo una pausa, con la terrible desazón de si estaba metiendo la pata o no.-Eres una persona única, Hermione… Y puede que yo no te lo diga a cada rato, pero en lo más dentro te lo agradezco profundamente- la aludida, sonrojada por el momento, ahora estaba reteniendo el impulso de llorar. Harry tragó saliva antes de continuar.-Antes de encontrarme contigo, un señor me dio esto- dijo alzando instintivamente la flor, el pelinegro sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de admitir- y… y me dijo… que se lo diera a… a la chica que- bajó la vista, avergonzado- sanara mi corazón y lo hiciera latir a mil por hora- terminó casi en un suspiro. La joven puso una mano en su pecho mientras una lágrima rodaba por su cara.- Y pues… tú… eres esa chica- le confesó, clavando sus brillantes orbes en los de ella, quien se sintió estremecer. Harry tomó valor y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la castaña.-Hermione yo sólo quiero que sepas que…, mi corazón suspira por ti- acotó cerca de ella, depositando con afecto el clavel sus manos.

Hermione todavía estaba conmovida, las lágrimas surcaban con apuro sus mejillas; boquiabierta, intercambió una mirada con el clavel que sus manos y las de Harry sostenían. Una gota cayó en el corazón del clavel, perdiéndose en su profundidad. Harry estaba nervioso, su pulso se aceleró cuando Hermione conectó sus brillantes ojos con los de él. Pudo notar que su semblante ahora estaba firme pero su rostro todavía tenía el húmedo rastro de las lágrimas y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la joven se le adelantó y lo besó precipitadamente.

Él sólo retrocedió un paso, sin romper el beso. Podía sentir sus labios húmedos pero suaves y deseosos. Su respiración chocando contra su cara, sus ansias, su refulgente calor y su atrayente olor. Casi parecía que agarraron a un Harry Potter desprevenido, pues tardó un poco en posar sus manos en el talle de Hermione, atrayéndola con vehemencia a su cuerpo. Mientras que la chica ya tenía sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca de él, sin soltar por nada del mundo el rojo clavel.

El oxígeno acabó y su largo beso también. Al separarse, sus alientos se mezclaron formado un vaho que se disipó con rapidez, sonrieron con timidez e inocencia, sus frentes se chocaron y al contacto, cerraron los párpados, disfrutando plenamente de la cercanía del otro.

-Sólo quiero que sepas- comenzó Hermione todavía sin abrir los ojos y percibiendo la calidez que emanaba de ambos cuerpos- que mi corazón también muere por ti.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Te amo- declaró y Hermione notó un brillo especial en sus ojos al decir esto. Ella también sonrió con sinceridad.

-También te amo- le confirmó sin dejar de ruborizarse, juntaron sus narices hasta rozar sus labios.- Y gracias por el clavel- alcanzó a decir antes de que sus bocas se unieran en un nuevo y hermoso beso.

**O**

**Bien, pues este es el final.**

**Cualquier cosa, lo puedo saber con un review de su parte (vale no sean malos/as conmigo xD). Anima como no tienen idea a un escritor/ra, e incrementa sus deseos por escribir (**_**ojitos de cachorro abandonado**_

**Justamente el Lunes 10 entro a un nuevo año escolar (¬¬…) así que tal vez demore en actualizar tooodos mis demás fanfics. Procuraré no excederme tanto como el año pasado (nnU).**

**Si les gustó este shot, pues no duden en pasarse por mi bio, que tengo más historias para uds. (Dato: acabo de actualizar "¿Estudiando?").**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos/vemos por ahí :)**

**Tschuss!**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**07/Marzo/2008**


End file.
